Nao Utsumi
Nao Utsumi (内海ナオ Utsumi Nao) is the game's titular character. Appearance At the beginning of the game, Nao's hair is a long black mop with bangs that cover his face. He also wears glasses as he is nearsighted (and cannot walk without them), and wears his school uniform neatly. This uniform consists of a white button up shirt, a dark green and almost black vest, and a dark green blazer. The tie is red with yellow stripes and the pants are green plaid. He will be convinced to part his bangs to the side, switch to contact lenses, and let loose with his uniform before the story line splits. Depending on the player's decisions, he can be seen in different outfits. During a conversation with Makoto, they talk about their heights and Nao notes that he is 10 cm taller than her but would like to add another 5 cm. Personality Nao was painfully shy and girlish as a young child in elementary school. As such, he was a target of bullying throughout his life including middle school and high school. He is introverted and has a very low self-esteem and confidence because of this. Once forcefully entered into the Beauty Contest for the school festival, he must come out of his shell. He describes himself as girl-like, and it is revealed later that Nao has a large masulinity complex. Nao is very strong physically, despite being pushed around all the time by other boys. This shows that if needed, he could possibly fight off an attacker, but lacks the confidence to follow through.￼ History Nao has always been quiet and girlish, even in elementary school. All the other boys would make fun of him but The Protagonist defended him valiantly against the bullies. Since she was so tomboyish and therefore scary to the boys, they ran away in fear of her. She was the only true friend Nao ever had. For a time, Nao and The Protagonist were best friends because she didn't see his feminity as a weakness and he didn't see her masculinity as a fault. Secretly, Nao had an affection for her. However, after graduating elementary school, Nao chose to attend an all-boys middle school while The Protagonist went to a public school. Nao did this purposefully. He believed she deserved to have someone who was confident and could take care of her to be by her side. ￼He attempted to become that man, but he found that he simply couldn't gain confidence. Nao became more self-loathing, and started looking at his feet always when he walked and he never made friends. The bullying continued. For high school, Nao attended public school yet again and The Protagonist also attended that school. But his entire demeanor had changed from how she had known him in the past, so she found it next to impossible to approach him. He did this on purpose too. Unfortunately, he was still bullied at this school, mostly by Ryota Koiwai. In his second year, he and The Protagonist were chosen randomly for the Beauty Contest at the school festival. Now he is forced to see her again, and perhaps regain their friendship and become cooler. Category:Characters